


Поземка, что заметает жизнь

by MsFlaffy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: Просто невозможно упустить шанс поработать в уединении, в маленьком домике в горах, где никто и ничто не будет отвлекать.





	Поземка, что заметает жизнь

Сосредоточиться никак не получается. Или сток забивает листьями и их надо вычищать, или на кухне заканчивается вода; или из коридора слышен топот крохотных ножек, а значит, приходится браться за игрушки и выдумывать сказки, иначе дочка просто сядет под дверью, как упорная кошка, и будет тихонько хныкать, а то и петь сама себе песенки своего же сочинения. Конечно, никто не устанавливал Дайчи сроков. Он сам их для себя установил и прекрасно понимает: все может оставаться как сейчас. А еще: кому-то придется сделать первый шаг к новому.

Вот уже полгода Дайчи пытается написать… проект. Можно назвать это смелым словом. Он хочет, чтобы дочка, когда вырастет, умела читать и писать, знала созвездия на небе и то, как устроен мир. Но этому он может помочь, здесь все зависит только от него; нужно, чтобы любые дети имели такую возможность, и неважно, кто их родители – простые крестьяне или придворные. В идеале, думает он, ничто не должно мешать и самим крестьянам тянуться вслед за детьми – было бы желание.

Об этом – проект Дайчи. Он напишет свои предложения, обоснует их, докажет, что все это реально, осуществимо и будет только во благо. И отправит императору.

Если, конечно, сможет сосредоточиться.

– Тебе нужно уехать, – говорит жена за ужином.

– Выгоняешь? – удивляется Дайчи.

– Муж подруги только что вернулся с гор, – невозмутимо продолжает жена, подливая Дайчи еще супа и успокаивая вновь расшалившуюся дочку. – У него там домик для охоты, немного в стороне от одной деревеньки. Теперь до весны домик будет пустовать.

Дайчи задумчиво помешивает суп ложкой. Было бы неплохо, конечно… За зиму, не отвлекаясь на дела, можно многое успеть. Но как…

– Приглашу брата в гости, – жена снова отвечает на невысказанное. Интересно, все женщины читают чужие мысли?.. – Повеселимся тут без тебя.

Вся зима на то, чтобы спокойно работать; а если и правда приедет брат жены со своим сыном, Дайчи будет спокоен. Он уже мысленно начинает собирать книги, которые ему понадобятся; и жена это, конечно, видит.

 

Внизу, в долине, когда Дайчи закидывает сумки коню на спину и сам запрыгивает в седло, осень – не то чтобы глубокая, но листья стелются под копытами плотным ковром, вихрятся на ветру, и в глубине алых и золотых крон проглядывают голые ветви. Но чем выше поднимается тропинка, тем холоднее становится; скоро Дайчи кутается в плащ и жалеет, что далеко убрал одеяло. Ну да, вид так себе, зато дрожать бы не пришлось. Листья мешаются с проплешинами подтаявшего на солнце снега, а еще немного – и в белом покрывале лишь кое-где виднеются некогда яркие, а сейчас побуревшие неопрятные прожилки. Дайчи не без труда находит нужную развилку, сверяясь с наспех записанными объяснениями хозяина домика. Крыльцо замела поземка, ее прозрачные крылья тянутся по доскам, как паутина. Дом пустовал от силы пару недель, но уже выстыл так, будто никого не было годами, и комнаты пахнут морозом и пылью.

До темноты Дайчи обустраивается: расседлывает коня, разбирает поленницу, протапливает очаг, выметает пыль, таскает свежие еловые ветки, проветривает постель. Наконец складывает у стола свитки и с усталым, но довольным стоном валится на свежие, еще хрусткие простыни.

 

Деревенька действительно расположена совсем недалеко – соседи не заставляют себя долго ждать. Сперва приходит староста, вежливо отряхивает сапоги, прежде чем подняться на ступеньку; тут же окидывает все цепким взглядом и остается доволен. После его визита, несомненно, не будет необходимости еще раз повторять, что Дайчи – учитель, который приехал на зиму, чтобы поработать над чем-то очень умным. К обеду появляется жена старосты с корзинкой, полной горячих пирогов и свежих яиц. Все это прекрасно и очень трогательно, думает Дайчи, но немного отвлекает. Приходится задержать дыхание и прикинуть, сколько дней пройдет, пока не начнутся вопросы по существу. Вопросы, на которые он и рад бы ответить, но пока не может.

Обо всем этом он пишет домой и даже пытается изобразить здешние домишки под странными крышами – у них в долине так не строят. Дочке будет интересно, думает Дайчи; но попытка не особо удается, поэтому он пририсовывает рядом елку и решает, что это будет не настоящий дом, а немного сказочный.

Вопреки опасениям, на какое-то время его оставляют в покое. Ребятишки иногда проносятся мимо, самые смелые даже подпрыгивают, пытаясь заглянуть в окна. Пару раз заходят и взрослые, в основном мастеровые – спросить, не надо ли помочь. Но в остальном Дайчи наслаждается часами тишины. Порой бывает даже, что он садится за стол утром, пару минут смотрит на крупные хлопья, безмолвно плывущие за окном, ждет, пока в голове пробежит мысль, которую можно будет поймать за хвост; пишет, пишет – а потом поднимает голову и обнаруживает, что комната полна синими сумерками.

Работа идет, и это не может не радовать.

 

А потом на его пороге появляется новый гость.

– Куроо Тецуро, – представляется он, щурясь в теплый полумрак дома. – Вина?

И Дайчи так удивлен, что впускает его, берет протянутую бутыль и идет в кухню, чтобы разыскать специи и поставить чайник на огонь.

– Ну расскажите, что творится в столице, – просит Куроо, когда они устраиваются у очага. – Как нынче развлекаются?

Странный вопрос, честно говоря.

– Я не из столицы, – отвечает Дайчи, но Куроо это, судя по всему, мало волнует.

– Игры? Загадки? Чему вы учите детишек? Рассказывайте.

Куроо улыбается так, что Дайчи подозревает насмешку. Но промолчать тоже кажется невежливым…

– Сельский учитель хочет убедить императора? – Куроо, прищурившись, склоняет голову к плечу и тут же вскидывает руки в защитном жесте, наткнувшись на взгляд Дайчи. – Нет-нет, это очень смело. Кто-то должен сделать первый шаг.

И снова Дайчи забывает, что собирался что-то еще объяснить.

 

Ветер сдувает с козырька крыши снег; тот сыплется тонкой струйкой, посверкивая на солнце. Дайчи сметает свежую паутину с крыльца и идет в деревню, чтобы купить продуктов и отправить очередное письмо, но все дома пусты, и он растерянно стоит посреди центральной площади. Потом вдалеке слышатся голоса, Дайчи идет на них, а утоптанный наст скрипит под ногами. Улица спускается вниз, к реке; на берегу собралась толпа.

– Что-то случилось? – спрашивает Дайчи у кузнеца, со смаком курящего трубку немного в стороне от всех.

– Да вот, пропажу нашли, – невесело усмехается тот.

У берега под ивой, скребущей кончиками ветвей по льду, вскрылась полынья, и поверх темной воды разбегаются серебристые нити… изморози? Нет, понимает Дайчи, это длинные волосы девушки, частично вмерзшей в лед. Лицо покрыто сложными узорами из колючих кристаллов, иней тянется по шее и плечам… сквозь прозрачный заберег на краю полыньи видна грудь, а дальше под штрихами поземки невозможно разобрать, где человеческая плоть, а где замерзшая вода.

 

Когда приходит Куроо, Дайчи перестает следить за временем. Или это становится попросту невозможно. Они играют в го, говорят о проекте, в котором Куроо не устает находить слабые места и указывать Дайчи, что еще он не продумал, а за окном утренний розоватый свет сменяется холодными вечерними сумерками. Иногда мельчайшая снежная пыль проникает сквозь щели, чтобы блеснуть и растаять на самых кончиках пламени очага.

Скорее всего, Куроо – ссыльный придворный, которому не с кем особо поговорить в этой горной глуши; понятно, что пусть и сельский, но учитель для него – как глоток свежего воздуха. С ним можно спорить до хрипоты, он слишком много знает и не стесняется показывать это Дайчи. Который никогда не считал себя совсем уж средоточием знаний, но раз за разом получать напоминание, приправленное хитрой усмешечкой, не то чтобы приятно. В части фактов с Куроо сравниться сложно, зато если речь заходит о более отвлеченных материях… Равнодушие к некоторым аспектам жизни попросту пугает; он может говорить о катастрофах или потере жизни как о бытовых мелочах, стоящих внимания не более, чем знатная дама, отправившаяся в паломничество. Дайчи такой подход не устраивает, и он не отступается, пытаясь докопаться до сути и понять, как можно это исправить. Доказать, переубедить… Куроо смеется, а взгляд не теряет цепкости и не теплеет. Зима в горах, думает Дайчи. Старые обиды? Куроо снисходительно дает возможность выговориться, в очередной раз исчерпать аргументы, и переводит тему. Его это явно забавляет.

– О тебя можно обжечься, – и слова оседают на коже теплом, которое способно растопить иней.

Когда Куроо нет, окна затягивает тонкая пелена. Дайчи прорабатывает обсужденное накануне, пишет письма, относит их в деревню, и дни сливаются в бесконечную ленту, заметенную вьюгой. Иногда снег вроде бы не идет, а сугробы вокруг становятся все выше; некоторые уже достают Дайчи до пояса. Дорожку он расчищает, но поглядывает на растущие горы с некоторым опасением.

 

Теперь он знает про бесконечный круговорот. Кто-нибудь пропадает; через некоторое время – от недель до месяцев, в редких случаях – лет одним зимним днем находят тело, вросшее в лед или примерзшее к стволу прибрежной ивы… И очень скоро кто-то следующий не приходит домой. Странно, шепчутся в деревне: пока все на месте, все возвращаются. Создается впечатление, что нынешний затянувшийся период страха никому не нравится, что хочется уже недосчитаться кого-то одного – и перестать бояться за всех остальных. За себя.

– И никто не пытался выяснить, в чем дело? – спрашивает Дайчи.

– Говорят, раньше в реке жил дракон. Снега зимой здесь много; весной и летом, если устоится жара и солнце изрядно подтопит краешки шапки вон на той вершине, река сносит все на своем пути. Жители деревни дарили дракону юношу или девушку, прося о милости, прося сдержать поток. Но дракон жил долго, многое повидал, и деревенские ребята, хоть и были красивы, быстро ему надоедали.

Дайчи слушает историю и ветер, который швыряет пригоршни сухой крупы в окно, а та с тихим шелестом ссыпается вниз.

– А что потом?

– Потом… Обычное дело. Сель сошел такой, что снесло не только эту деревню, но и соседнюю, даже не в пойме реки. Те, кто выжил, разозлились, а может, решили, что дракон покинул реку… Но если он и уходил, то вернулся – и стал брать что ему нравилось, – сам.

– Но зачем было возвращаться на то же место?

На это ответ может быть один – или тысяча. Остается только развести руками.

 

Писать домой особо не о чем. Верхушки каменных фонарей в маленьком садике уже не видны, ветки криптомерий укутаны полностью. Снег наметает внутрь, стоит приоткрыть двери, сочится из щелей между досками, как туман. Снег крадется за Куроо, когда тот появляется на пороге и проходит к огню. Чем они занимаются, Дайчи не особо помнит – наверное, как обычно, беседуют, играют, пробуют свои силы в рэнга, хотя у Дайчи с этим практически катастрофа. Но что бы ни было, в неторопливом припорошенном мире ему трудно отделить такие моменты от совсем иных, вспыхивающих в голове – не воспоминаниями, не может быть, чтобы это были воспоминания; скорее, обрывками снов. Неспешные, обстоятельные поцелуи. Прохладные пальцы Куроо, которые Дайчи чувствует на своих бедрах, в себе… Вещи, которые Куроо делает с Дайчи – позволяет делать с собой. Они волнуют, но совсем не так, как должны бы. Дайчи предпочитает списывать все на воображение, разыгравшееся в одиночестве, вдали от женщины, и все же… Все же странно, что он способен представлять подобное.

Если напрячься, возможно, удастся понять, с чего это началось. Но за окном тянется бесконечная чистота без единого следа, работа лежит на столе – тушь давно высохла, за последнее… за последнее время он не написал ни слова. А Куроо приносит с собой мороз и запах зимнего солнца, и отблески прозрачного неба в глазах.

 

Ночью в окно заглядывает луна, пытаясь рассмотреть что-то сквозь извечную сеть призрачных листьев. Дайчи снится заснеженное поле в оправе темных елей, сияющее отраженным светом. Куроо одной рукой толкает Дайчи в плечо, а другой раздергивает пояс, и когда Дайчи падает на мягкую, но обжигающую холодом перину, полы юкаты распахиваются, взметая белую пыль. Куроо садится Дайчи на бедра, спускает свою юкату с плеч, и безмолвно кружащиеся вокруг снежинки, только касаясь кожи, становятся каплями. И те же снежинки в последний момент своей короткой жизни целуют Дайчи, хотя их поцелуи больше похожи на укусы, каждый из которых оставляет открытую ранку, через которую стужа проникает в кровь, сковывая тело.

А потом Куроо накрывает Дайчи собой, прячет, и его дыхание тоже обжигает – но совершенно иначе. Кончиками черных прядей, словно кистью, он рисует невидимые узоры на животе и бедрах Дайчи. Шепчет что-то на ухо, потом выпрямляется, и подушечки пальцев в последний раз проходятся по груди, оставляя после себя ощущение крохотных игл.

Дайчи просыпается в своей комнате, прямо в квадрате лунного света. Ткань юкаты на нем похрустывает, как будто промокла, а потом сохла на морозе.

 

На улице вьюжит; Дайчи разжигает очаг и садится рядом, кутаясь в одеяла. Его воспоминания о том, чего не было, превратились в желания, которым не суждено исполниться; Куроо приходит все реже и уходит все раньше, очевидно пресытившись обществом. И пусть; когда он здесь, с ним не хочется ни спорить, ни обсуждать что-то. Впрочем, Дайчи не хочется ничего, даже чтобы ушли иголочки, постоянно покалывающие онемевшую кожу. След поземки стелется от того сна в ночном лесу, заметая злость, недоумение, азарт, время – заметая саму жизнь.

 

Дни тянутся – сумеречные, холодные, однообразные. А может быть, это всего один день; Дайчи уже ни в чем не уверен. Слишком привык к вою метели и потрескиванию льда. Теперь он не может вспомнить даже, когда в последний раз видел Куроо; когда в последний раз видел сон, в котором тянулся за прикосновением и подставлялся под ласки. Но однажды просыпается от звуков капели. С крыши течет; толстые, увесистые капли ловят в себя солнце, пролетая мимо окна, а потом целый сугробик с шорохом рушится на землю. Дайчи потягивается, оглядывается, видит свой незаконченный проект и кисть, всю в засохшей туши. Перечитав последние слегка выцветшие строки, он садится к столу и начинает растирать тушь, то и дело поднимая взгляд, потому что вспыхивающие за окном искры отвлекают внимание.

Проект он заканчивает, но Куроо не дожидается. Под лучами, которые теперь не только светят, но и греют, сугробы исчезают на глазах, дорожки подсыхают, и Дайчи решает, что уже можно возвращаться домой. Когда зимнее оцепенение осыпается с плеч, как снежная пыль, в голове начинает звучать звонкий дочкин голос и тихое пение жены. Недосмотренные, невоплощенные сны остаются за задвинутыми дверьми, а Дайчи отправляется вниз, в долину.

 

– Савамура? – переспрашивает женщина, к которой Дайчи обратился, когда – даже странно это говорить – не нашел своего дома. – Так они уж сколько лет здесь не живут. Я, кажется, их и не застала.

Дайчи прикидывает возраст женщины, а она тем временем ныряет в свой магазинчик и зовет мать. Та появляется на пороге, вытирая руки полотенцем.

– Ну что расшумелась. Нету их. Как молодой мастер пропал, так они его ждали, а потом брат ее увез.

– Пропал? – не понимает Дайчи. – Когда же это было?

– Да кто скажет, – пожимает плечами хозяйка. – Я еще молодая была. А ты откуда вдруг про них вспомнил?

Дайчи отговаривается ерундой и вновь садится на коня.

Который, наверное, тоже попал в тот заколдованный кокон, в котором Дайчи прожил – он считал, что одну зиму, а оказалось…

Речной дракон, думает Дайчи, мысленно перебирая истории, которые рассказывали ему жители деревни. Но от Куроо не пахло рекой. Вечные шапки гор и яркое весеннее солнце… И все же тех, кого он возвращал – выбрасывал, наигравшись, – всегда находили в реке.

«Иногда вода прогревалась к макушке лета», говорил староста. «Но если оставалась ледяной, все знали: дракон здесь».

Можно попробовать отыскать семью. Дочку, которая стала теперь как та женщина из магазина. Но что сказать ей? Он и лицо ее с трудом представляет. А конь, не обращая внимания на размышления хозяина, медленно бредет вверх по горной тропе.

Проезжая мимо деревни, Дайчи дает ему напиться и сам подходит к воде. Конь недовольно фыркает, трясет гривой; Дайчи, зачерпнув пригоршню, понимает, почему. Губы немеют сразу же; вода холоднее снега.

Они поднимаются высоко, под самые лапы ледника. Дайчи спешивается и смотрит вверх, на скалу: оттуда скатывается бурлящий поток, в пенной белизне которого проступает прозрачная бирюза. Накинув повод коня на ветку, чтобы тот смог освободиться, он глубоко вздыхает, раздевается и вступает в реку.

Вода касается бедер знакомо, словно прохладные пальцы.


End file.
